Sin pensarlo
by kykio88
Summary: Se miraron y se amaron, pero las cosas no son fáciles para un Youkai como Sesshomaru, las emociones no existen... pero una vez sucedido hará lo que sea para salvarla de la muerte... si el destino se lo permite...
1. Default Chapter

Sin pensarlo...

Hoy todos nos hemos despertado con la noticia más inesperada, ayer, el ser más frío que jamas conocí, sufrió algo que jamás nadie esperó. Por fin él llegó a sentir eso tan cálido que sienten todos los humanos, ese sentimiento que te llena de paz y de angustia, de esperanza y desesperación, eso que llamamos amor y que te pierde por completo en un mundo desconocido de sensaciones nuevas.

Fue algo insólito y repentino, sólo la miró y vio en ella lo que jamás imaginó.

Este angel es una youkai con cabellos largos y rosas como el color del cielo al atardecer, ojos negros llenos de tristeza y melancolía y lo que mas le impresionó, lo que de verdad lo cegó fueron sus alas de ángel blancas como las nubes, llenas de brillo, como bañadas de polvo de estrellas.

Se conocieron por casualidad, mientras él viajaba con sus acompañantes y ella caminaba perdida por la desolación.

Al toparse con él ella sintió miedo, miedo que pronto desapareció y fue suplantado por una mezcla rara de confusión y tranquilidad. Este ángel fue criado por humanos y tricionada por ellos y por bestias, a quienes siempre temió.

Él la miró y percibió algo parecido a lo que vio en una niña pequeña tiempo atrás, aunque acompañado de belleza adulta, madurez y una presenca youkai entera, todo un enigma.

Se hacía de noche y era una región peligrosa, ella se encontraba sola y sin un lugar a donde ir, el sintió el impuso de detenerla, pero no lo hizo, la dejó seguir su camino y él continuo con el suyo.

Ya avanzada la noche y sin poder soportar más la tentación de aquel ser inexplicable Sesshomaru fue a buscarla, a encontrarla. Ella estaba en una situación difícil, siendo ataca por espíritus malignos con intenciones de apoderarse de sus almas, fue oportuno, agitó a Toukijin, y destruyó a los espíritus. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cueva donde él pasaba la noche. Durante todo el trayecto, la asustada criatura solo entrabría los ojos para alcanzar a ver la armadura metalica que cubría su túnica blanca.

Cuando su angel abrió los ojos lo primero que miró fue su rostro lleno de paz. Y en ese momento, solo por un instante, los dos se miraron fijamente y se perdieron en el espacio, en el tiempo de una mirada infinita, interrumpida solo por la primera gota de rocío.

Al volver en sí ella se puso de pie y retrocedió, él la miró fija y friamente, como mira a todos, Sesshomaru le extendió la mano y le dijo que si no tenía a donde ir y solo por esa noche, podía quedarse. La asustada criatura descendió los pocos centímetros que había alcanzado inconcientemente y tomó la mano de quien sería su compañero no solo por el resto de la noche… luego, ambos se acomodaron en rincones separados de la cueva, mirandose de frente.

Aquellas horas subsecuentes, en las que ninguno de los dos durmió, se sintió una atmósfera llena de algo que no se puede explicar porque no tiene palablas, sólo se puede sentir y vivir.

Toda la noche transcurrió en un suspiro lleno de miradas intercambiadas por breves segundos y largos ratos en los que sólo habia silencio y los dos pensban en lo que debían hacer o sentir, en lo desconocido que era esto para ambos. Ella jamas había imaginado que un youkai era capaz de demostrar tal paz y tranqulidad al grado de aparentar ser perfecto y él no se sabía capaz de sentir algo así, algo tan bello y humano.

Al iniciar el amanecer una lágrima llena de incertidumbre, ansiedad y tristeza rodo por el rostro de aquella youkai tan misteriosa, él, por su parte desvió la mirada para dirigirla directo al sol que nacía en el horizonte, no quizo pensar en lo que iba a sucerder.

Una vez que el primer rayo de luz tocó la cueva Yaken y Lin despertaron y al no recibir una palabra de Sesshomaru salieron en silencio, sin aparentar estar ahí.

Luego de unos instantes, ambos se pusieron de pie sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una fuerza que oprimia su corazón, se miraron nuevamente y por fin decidieron hablar:

Sesshoumaru.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

A lo que ella asintió con la cabeza y luego preguntó, - ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

No lo creo, tu viajas al sur y yo me dirijo al noroeste. -Respondió Sesshomaru, mientras reprimía el enorme deseo que tenía de tomarla de la mano y llevarla consigo.

Desepcionda,¿ pero no sorprendida y sin poder hacer nada, miró hacia afuera de la cueva y solo atinó a decir, -Ya veo…

Luego de unos segundos de silencio ella se acerco a él y le dio las gracias, palabras que él interpretó como un gesto por haberla salvado, pero que significaban mucho más, encerraban un sentimiento tan intenso que jamás andie le demostró antes.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para retirarse pero fue subitamente interrumpida por un tierno y prolongado abrazo que recibió y regresó con una mezcla ambigua de amor y felicidad con mucho miedo, se encontraba invadia por el gran temor de que fuese a terminar y nunca más lograra sentirse así. Luego de unos instantes y mientras intentaban separarse despues de haber sido un solo ser todo el tiempo que duró ese breve acercamiento, a lo lejos, parecía que sus labios se acercban más y más hasta llegar a tocarse. Pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, nadie puede comprobar si de verdad pasó o sólo fue una ilusión creada por la atmosfera que emanaba de la cueva.

Una vez terminado el momento Sesshomaru regresó un poco en sí y pensó en todo lo sucedido, en cómo una mirada puede atraparte y hacer que veas el mundo de la forma mas extraña e inimaginable.

Salieron a la par de la cueva, pero unos metros mas adelante y sin voltear a verse de nuevo ella se elevó y desapareció quizás para siempre bajo los rayos del sol que intentaban calentar una mañana triste y llena de dolor.

Luego de esto lo único que dijo fue:

-Ya vámonos.

Y emprendió su camino sin mirar atrás y sin preguntarse si la volvería a ver, él , lo sabía, o por lo menos eso quería creer, eso tenía que creer para poder ir hacia adelante.

Como era de esperarse ambos siguieron con su viaje y con sus vidas sin darle ya importancia a los hechos ocurridos aquella noche, los dos optaron por guardar para siempre y para ellos esos sentimientos descubiertos en aquella inesperada noche.


	2. El Reencuentro

Aclaraciones:

1. Ni Sessho ni nada de Inuyasha me pertenece, con se sensei Rumiko-san.

2. No estoy hablando de Tembiriche

3. Comentario estúpido, lo reconozco :p

El reencuentro

Luego de la batalla en el Monte de las ánimas Sesshomaru y su grupo iban de regreso a las regiones acostumbradas, todo marchaba como de costumbre cuando sin previo aviso él se detuvo y Jaken chocó contra su pierna.

¿Pero qué sucede Amo Bonito? ¿Detectó la presencia de ese horrible mounstro Naraku?

Sesshomaru no contestó y continuó caminando.

Unas horas antes de que se ocultara el sol el señor de las tierras del oeste decidió quedarse en el lugar en el que se encontraban y, somo Lin tenía habre, mandó a Jaken y al dragón de dos cebezas con ella a buscar alimento. De repente lo detectó otra vez, su olor, no podía estar equivocado era la segunda vez que le parecía encontrarlo ese día. Antes lo ignoró pensando que era imposible pero esta vez estaba muy claro, era ella.

Inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces salió en su búsqueda, primero caminaba, como es su costumbre pero poco a poco conforme su olor se hacía más fuerte no podía aguantar el impulso de estar con ella, de mirar sus ojos y sentirla cerca. Sin darse cuenta empezó a ir más y más rápido, en unos instantes se encontraba muy próximo a ella, a aquella criatura que lo había atrapado totalmente sin siquiera decirle su nombre.

Al estar ya muy cerca, cuando sólo los separaba un gran muro de lianas y arbustos, poco común en el bosque, pero algunas veces visible, se detuvo y reaccionó un poco.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedes perder así la cabeza por alguien? -pensó antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Por su lado la youkai lo puso sentir desde que se acercaba.

Tiene que se él, sus pasos son como los de él... ¿Sabrá que soy yo? Pero que tonta, por supuesto que lo sabe, seguramente lo supo desde hace mucho. ¿Qué hago aquí? Ahora estamos muy cerca... ya no hay nada más que hacer, sólo queda una cosa... -pensó intentando darse valor para pasar los arbustos.

Ambos dudaban en traspasar aquella barrera que no sólo los separaba del otro, sino que evitaba que enfrentaran todo lo que aquella noche desató en ellos, todas esas emociones desconocidas y prohibidas que eran casi imposibles de apasiguar, que se defendían y luchaban contra cada intento por calmarlas, aquellas emociones que ellos se negaban a borrar.

Dio unos pasos y de pronto, sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido todo, ahí estaba, frente a él sólo mirándose a los ojos, mirando esos fríos ojos ámbar. Sin saber lo que hacían se abrazaron como si de ello dependiera su vida, como si nada más que estar juntos y sentir al otro importara. Temían separarse porque en el momento de hacerlo tendrían que actuar como ellos mismos otra vez.

Cuando al fin se separaron ninguno sabía qué decir, pero el pesado silencio que los rodeaba se volvía más y más insoportable.

Pensé que ibas al noroeste

Todo terminó, pensé que ibas al sur.

Cambié de opinión

Luego de decir ésto él volvió a abrazarla con mucha fuerza, sus labios se acercaron hasta llegar a tocarse suavemente, poco a poco se fundieron en un profundo y desesperado beso, intentaban detenerse por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder pero no podían, la mano de Sesshomaru se deslizó suavemente por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, que acarició con ternura haciéndola arquearse un poco, la youkai entendió la situación y deslizó sus manos por la túnica de su amado hasta encontrarse también en su cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza, como rogando por sentirlo más cerca. Sus labios y sus lenguas jugueteaban al mismo ritmo. Así permanecieron hasta que no pudieron más y lentamente bajaron hasta el suelo. Ella quedó recostada sobre el pasto y él encima, se separaron un momento para mirarse, la youkai puso sus brazos a los costados como invitándolo para que hiciera con ella lo que fuera y él entendió la invitación, la recorrió suventene con la punta de sus dedos, desde sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello para pasar por enmedio de su pecho y continuar hata el siempre descubierto ombligo de la youkai donde se detuvo para ceder el paso a sus suaves labios, que acariciaron su vientre mientas ella sólo cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que lo incitaban a seguir.

Así se encontraban cuando fueron iterrumpidos por una maléfica voz.

CoNTiNuaRá...


	3. El Sacrificio

1. Ni mi querido Sessho ni nada de Inuyasha me pertenecen, todo es de sensei Runiko-sama

2. Esta capi me quedó un poco largo, es que es el penúltimo.

_**El sacrificio.**_

Así que a eso se dedica el amo de las tierras del oeste cuando no está pelando.

Estas palabras hicieron que Sesshomaru dejara su labor y se incorporara velozmente dejando tendida a una muy asustada criatura.

Qué es lo que quieres, maldito.

Nada, señor Sesshomaru, sólo pasaba por aquí y... -Naraku fue súbitamente interrumpido por un ataque del youkai, así comenzó la batalla.

Los contendientes se atacaron mutuamente a grandes velocidades, Sesshomaru destruía las extensiones de Naraku pero éstas parecían no tener fin y al ser desgarradas dejaban un rastro de poderoso veneno que prono impregnó el lugar por completo matando a todas las plantas y animales que llegaba a tocar. La youkai obsevaba la batalla sin poder moverse, nunca había visto nada igual, creció entre humanos y la guerrila era lo que conocía. Su mirada esta fijamente puesta en la batalla, en que nada malo le sucediera a él y su mente se concentraba en no respirar profundamente ya que el veneno era demasiado intenso, sin que se diera cuenta una extención del demonio se acercaba acada vez más y más a su espalda hasta que la tomó y la envolvió por completo a lo que Sesshomaru reaccionó inmediatamente. Dejó su duelo y corrió hasta la atrapada youkai, abalanzó sus garras de veneno sobre la extensión que arrastraba el bulto a una nube de insectos venenosos, pero fue inútil, así que desenvainó a Toukijin y la utilizó para intentar romper las capas de materia pero no pudo, esta vez un campo de fuerza se lo impidió. La desesperación se apoderó de él, sus ojos enrojecieron al ver cómo los insectos desparecían su objetivo, su tranformación empezó, pero de nuevo esa voz estaba ahí.

Señor Sesshomaru, no se precipite, ella está con vida, mi objetivo no es matarla... -pero Naraku no lo detuvo con eso, así que prosiguió.- No debería precipitarse, su niña se lo agradecería.

Inmediatamente Sesshomaru se detuvo y miró con desprecio al demonio que se reía perversamente.

No debería dejar sola a tan indefensa criatura -dijo Naraku al alejarse del lugar. -Lo estaré esperando, ellas lo estarán esperando.

Maldito imbécil, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, no otra vez. -murmuró Sesshomaru sin que nadie pudiese escucharlo, su tono era frío al igual que su semblante, pero su interiror no lo era.

Sentía una furia tan grande que podría haber asesinado al primero que se cruzara en sucamino. Intentó calmarse, la presencia de Naraku era fácilmente perceptible, así que se apresuró, corrió tan rápido como pudo por lo que no tardó en llegar hasta el lugar conde estaba el demonio protegido por una especie de campo de fuerza, como era de esperarse, sin embargo sí hubo algo que sorprendió al youkai, Inuyasha y sus amigos también se encontraban ahí.

¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó algo histérico Inuyasha mientras los otros sólo miraban y se preparaban para recibir el ataque de los mounstros de Naraku.

Eso no te importa y es mejor tú y esos humanos se larguen, si no quieren morir junto con Naraku.

En ese momento llegó todo un ejército de mounstros que Aome, Sango, Miroku y Kirara empezaron a combatir mientras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cruzaban sin problemas el campo de fuerza de Naraku.

Sesshomaru llegó unos instantes antes que Inuyasha a donde se encontraba el demonio, pero no fue hasta que se reunieron los tres que éste empezó a hablar.

Muy bien, me da gusto ver que ambos aceptaron mi invitación ¿Por qué no comenzamos? - y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese responder los atacó rápidamente con sus extenciones y así dio inicio otra batalla.

Los hermanos peleaban, cada uno por su lado con Naraku, pero como siempre no lograban mucho. En un principio no había palabras, sólo ataques, pero al verse cansado Inuyasha, su atacate frenó las embestidas y habló.

Muy bien, veo que te cansaste de atacar, es hora...

¡Qué dices maldito! ¿Hora de qué?

De esto -y tras la furiosa mirada de Inuyasha y un indiferente Sesshomaru, Naraku estiró una de sus extensonas hasta que se perdió cruzando el campo de fuerza, entonces Inuyasha lo entendió, su objetivo no era él...

Desde lejos se escuhó un grito, la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta su presencia, al ver a Aome así, en garras del demonio y ahora inconciente Inuyasha recobró las fuerzas e intentó atacar de nuevo.

Detente, Inuyasha, si me atacas ahora, la chica morirá y sabes perfectamente que yo no sufriré daño alguno -diciendo esto colocó a la joven enfrente de sí y su característico veneno empezó a llenar la atmósfera.

¡Maldito imbécil, no te saldrás con la tuya!

Con estas palabras Sesshomaru lo entendió, a pesar de odiar a su hermano en este momento ambos tenían mucho que perder y por más que le desagradara era el momento de actuar juntos.

¡Naraku! -interrumpió así el ataque que Inuyasha preparaba al demonio - Antes de que te aniquile dime, ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo ésto? Si quieres matar a esa humana hazlo, no es algo que me importe.

Sesshomaru -mustió con enfado su medio hermano.

Pues verá señor Sesshomaru, usted no tenía nada que ver en ésto hasta que se entrometió con esa youkai, cuando los vi juntos pensé que sería buena idea aniquilarlo mientras cumplía mi cometido, pero si usted lo desea, podemos dejar nuestro encuentro para después y usted y su niña podrán irse sin ningín problema.

Infeliz, si crees que puedes provocarme y salirte con la tuya estás muy equivocado.

¡Ya basta de palabrerías! ¡Maldito pelea conmigo!

¿Y esa mujer? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con ésto? -interrumpió de nuevo Sesshomaru intentando sescifrar el plan de Naraku, no era usual en él esperar para combatir, pero había demasiado en juego.

Pues verá, ella es parte bital de mi plan.

Muy bien, entonces no dejarás que muera durante la pelea. -indicó el hermano mayor tratando de hacer entender a Inuyasha que podía atacar sin reservas, Naraku no permitiría que la mujer muriera.

Pero en ese momento Naraku se percató de lo que sucedía e intensificó su veneno a fin de auyentar a los hermanos, esta vez el ambiente se ponía muy pesado, casi insoportable para el mismo Sesshomaru.

Nos veremos después...

¡Maldito! Aggrrr el veneno... es... muy fuerte... -dijo con trabajos Inuyasha antes de caer de rodillas.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar hacia donde se intensificaba el veneno, Inuyasha lo siguió, pensó que si se dirigía en esa dirección era por alguna razón.

Luego de un rato de caminar entre veneno llegaron a un pequeño palacio que estaba totalmente limpio y habitable, entraron en él y ahí se encontraba Náraku con Aome, la youkai, Rin y la razón por la cuál Inuyasha y los demás acudieron en un principio... Shippo.

Los prisioneros se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación principal, estaban concientes pero acorralados por mounstros, Naraku estaba en el centro, tranquilo como siempre.

Los estaba esperando.

¡Inuyasha! -gritó Aome al verlo entrar con.

Maldito ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -exclamó desenvainando a colmillo.

Nada Inyasha, temo que esta vez no he tenido surte, pero de todas formas, voy a tomar un premio de consolación. -al terminar estas palabras los mounstros envolvieron por completo a los rehenes y el demonio desapareció o más bien dejó ver que sólo era una marioneta.

¡Aome! -Inuyasha corrió hatsa la esquina de la habitación con intenciones de atacar a los mounstros con el viento cortante.

No seas ingenuo, si los atacas vas a matarlos a todos. - las palabras de su hermano lo hicieron reaccionar. Sesshomaru se acercó y utilizando sus garras de veneno rasgó a los moustros dejando libre a Aome, quién respiró profundamente al sentirse liberada.

¡Aome! -gritó Inuyasha tomándola en sus brazos. Sesshomaru se disponía a repetir el ataque cuando de las paredes aparecieron miles de insectos venenosos que tomaron a los rehenes que quedaban atrapados y se los llevarona gran velocidad.

El príncipe de las tierras del oeste los siguió sin vacilar.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, sí esoty bien, pero Shippo está en problemas.

Pero... no te puedo dejar aquí.

Ve por él, por favor, yo voy a estar bien.

Aome..

Por favor Inyasha, ve. -el hanyou asintió y salió corriendo en la dirección que tomaron su hemano y los insectos.

Sesshomaru estaba por alcanzar su objetivo cuando de repente surgió otra marioneta impidiéndole el paso y dejando que los insector se alejaran cun su inusual velocidad.

Maldito -susurró Sesshomaru mientar empezaba los ataques contra. Al poco tiempo Inuyasha llegó y también empezó a atacar a la marioneta.

En otro lado los insectos depositaron a los rehenes en el suelo y los mountros que los cubrían se fueron dejando a los tres debilitados seres en el suelo, dos de ellos estaban aparentemente bien, pero la pequeña Lin, por ser humana estaba inconciente.

¡Es veneno! -dijo asustado Shippo.

Ven acércatea mi -dijo la youkai abrazando a los niños y envolviéndolos con sus alas. -No te sueltes, él va a venir por nosotros.

Shippo no entendió muy bien pero su instinto le dijo que podía confiar en ella, Estando así una especie de campo de fuerza fue rodeándolos y protegiéndolos del veneno.

Así permanecieron unos momentos pero pronto las fuerzas de la youkai no fueron suficientes y el campo se debilitó, al ver ésto decidió que lo más importante era ayudar a los niños y concentró sus fuerzas en rodear sus alas con el campo de energía dejandose al descubierto ella y respirando el humo.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaur peleaban con la marioneta, cada uno por su lado, como siempre, cuando el mayor hizo un ataque rápido dejando al descubierto un punto central en la marioneta, al hace ésto volteó a ver a su hermano quién sine star muy seguro de lo que esa mirada significaba atacó ése punto del juguete de Naraku y así puso fin a la batalla.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Sesshomaru se apresuró hasta llegar a donde se encontraba lo que él buscaba. Al llegar vió a la youkai, a su youkai tendida en el suelo abrazando algo con sus muy lastimadas alas, su aspecto era terrible, sus ropas habían sido cacomidas por el intenso veneno que reinaba en esa zona, su piel e incluso su cabello también fueron afectados por el veneno.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó vió a su hermano contemplando la escena inmóvil, con la misma mirada de siempre, pero él no pudo contenerse.

Estás... ellos están... ¿Muertos?... -susurró mientras se acercaba con inetenciones de descubrir lo que el cuerpo de la youkai escondía, estaba convencido de que el veneno había cumplido su cometido, el premio de consolació de NarakuÑ la vida de seres inoventes.

Que ni se te ocurra. -ordenó Sessomaru, el hanyou se detuvo en seco. -Los está protegiendo, aunque haya muerto los está protegiendo y si la tocas el campo de fuerza desaparecerá y también morirán -dijo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar- Tu también deberías irte si no, el veneno te matará a ti también, despueés de todo sólo eres un asqueroso híbrido.

Inuyasha no supo qué hacer, pero decidió hacer lo que su medio hermano le había dicho y abandonó el lugar para salvar su vida, después de todo Sesshomaru no dejaría que su pequeña acompañante muriera y si ella estaba con el zorrito, él también estaría a salvo.

Mientras caminaba para salir del veneno se preguntaba cómo fue que las cosa pasaron y cómo pudo proteger así a Lin y al zorro, a costa de su vida. Su corazón estaba intranquilo ante la idea de perderla, pero el saber que contaba con Colmillo Sagrado le daba la templanza para hacer lo que la razón le decía.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Muchas graica por tu revew Azuran me das ánimos, ojalá que esta capi tmb te guste. ;)


	4. El motivo de Naraku

Inuyasha llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Aome, pero ya no estaba sola, los demás estaban con ella y todos parecían estar en perfecto estado, la sacerdotiza estaba a punto de explicarles a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido cuando Inuyasha llegó.

Inuyasha... ¿Dónde está Shipo? -preguntó una muy asustada Aome.

Pues... es que...

¡No Inuyasha! Él está bien ¿Verdad que está bien? -raogaba la secerdotiza ante la triste mirada de los demás que temían lo peor.

Creo que está vivo, pero... no estoy muy seguro. Sesshomaru dijo que estaba vivo, pero...

No te entiendo Inuyasha.

Sí, Sango tiene razón, será mejor que te expliques claramente. -dijo el monje.

Pues verán... -y así Inuyasha les habló sobre las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Entonces esa criatura con alas que dices los está protegiendo... ya veo.

Pero.. ¿Cómo puede ser posible Excelencia?

No lo sé Sango, eso sólo se puede hacer con poderes espirituales y las bestias no los tienen naturalmente.

Eso no importa -interrumpió Aome- lo que importa es que Shippo esté bien.

No te preocupes, si esa niña que acompaña al hermano de Inuyasha está ahí seguramente Shippo va a estar bien.

Eso espero Sango, eso espero...

Sesshomaru caminaba alejándose de intenso veneno que poco a poco iba cediendo cuando de repente sintió que algo chocaba contra su pierta.

Jaken, eres un inútil dejaste que se llevaran a Lin -le dijo sin mirarlo.

A..a...amo Bonito... es es... sé que no tengo perdón pero es que esa mujer Kagura apareció y.. -la explicación que el sirviente daba fue abruptamente interrumpota por el sonido de un golpe y la nueva partida de Seshomaru. El pequeño youkai quedó inconciente en el suelo.

El príncipe de las tierras del oeste caminó un poco más hasta que llegó a un punto donde el veneno era tolerante, su expresión era la de siempre, fría y vacía; pero su mente estaba intranquila, sabía que luego de tenerla brevemente, luego de conocer todo lo que élla había despertado en él no podría soportar perderla y menos si también perdía a su pequeña Lin.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, los segundos parecían horas y los minutos una eternidad, caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, incontrolable. Sentía como la desesperación era suplantado por una enorme furia, contra Naraku, contra Jaken, incluso contra del mismo zorro que recibía la protección de su youkai; pero el rencor más grande que sentía era contra sí mismo por no haber evitado que eso sucediera, por no haberla salvado.

En el palacio se sentía una muy pesada atmósfera.

¡Maldito Náraku! -gritó Inuyasha con gran desesperación.

Es cierto, señorita Aome, qué fue lo que él pretendía hacer.

Es cierto... no les dije, pues cuando Naraku me trajo, Shippo, la niña de Seshomaru y la youkai con alas ya estaban aquí.

FLASHBACK

Muy bien, todo ha salido según los planes. -dijo Naraku dejando a Aome en el suelo.-Vamos, tú, ven acá -ordenó a la youkai alzándola por la cintura con una de sus extenciones.

La criatura temblaba, tenía las manos retraídas en el pecho y las alas caídas, Shippo había corrido hasta Aome y se encontraba en su regazo, mientras que Lin onbservaba desde un rincón.

¡Suéltala, cobarde! -gritó Aome instintivamente al ver el terror de la youkai.

Tu no te metas en esto mujer. Creo que será mejor que empecemos.

Y así hizo que sus extenxiones tomaran a la youkai por las muñecas y tobillos dejándola totalmente indefensa, ella seguía temblando de miedo, sólo pensaba en él, en que pronto llegaría, que ella le importaba y que no la dejaría sola. Luego tomó a Aome, la levantó por la cintura y la puso frente a la otra fémina, pero la sacerdotiza luchaba, intentaba soltarse.

¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Inuyasha va a venir y va a terminar contigo! ¡´Te ordeno que me dejes ir!

No me hagas reír, a estas alturas ese inútil ya debe estar muerto.

¡Claro que no! ¡Él siempre termina derrotándote!

¡Te he dicho que te calles! -legritó apretándola más y arrancando así un grito de dolor de la mujer

¡Aome!-gritó el zorrito preocupado mientras la niña sólo lloraba.

Además mi veneno no es como antes, ahora se ha vuelto mucho más poderoso, tanto que ni el mismo Sesshomaru podrá soportarlo.

Ésto hizo que la youkai alzara la mirada y abriera mucho los ojos, su mente no pensaba, sólo su corazón sentía, era presa de un gran pesar, de nuevo sola, todas sus esperanzas de que él la ayudara habían desaparecido.

Inu... yasha -murmuró Aome al preocuparse por las palabras de Naraku.

Pero en fin, nosotros tenemos algo que arreglar aquí. Señorita Aome, nesecito que tome los cristales que penden de su cuello -dijo señalando a la otra criatura con la mirada.

¿Qué? ¿Los cristales? -preguntó Aome desconcertada mirando los dos collares que tenía la criatura con alas, era tranparentes, puros, en su interior se podían ver pequeñas piedras de colores unas eran rojas y amarillas, dándole ese reflejo a todo el cristal y las otras piedras eran verdes, haciendo lo mismo con el otro collar.

Claro, con ellos podré saber dónde se encuentra el último fragmento de la perla, no importa dónde esté.

¡Jamás te ayudaré, si los quieres tómalos tú!

No seas insolente -le ordenó lastimándola de nuevo.

¡Nó! -dijo en un suspiro la youkai.- No la lastimes, no lastimes a nadie -entonces algunas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro- Por favor, dale los cristales, no los necesito, dáselos.

Claro que no, si él junta la perla sería el fin de todo.

Pero si no lo haces seguramente los va a matar -le gritó desesperada apuntando a los niños con la mirada, Naraku sólo observaba en silencio, dejando que la youkai hiciera el trabajo de convencer a Aome.

Pero...

¡Te digo que me los quites y se los des!

No... yo no puedo...

No sé de qué perla están hablando y no me importa, no sé quién seas ni quén sea él sólo sé que la única oportunidad que tenemos de salir de aquí es que le entregues los cristales, así que dáselos, luego puedes quitarle toda la perla, pero dale los cristales.

¿Por qué yo?

Porque él sabe perfectamente que sólo si tienes buenos sentimientos puedes tomarlos de su dueño, no hay otra forma de conseguirlos. Vamos, dáselos.

Será mejor que la escuches, si no, los niños van a pagar las consecuencias -dijo Naraku acercando una de sus extensiones a Shippo y a Lin. Aome cerró muy fuerte los ojos y murmuró algo para luego extender la mano y tomar los cristales.

Confío en ti, Inuyasha...

Pero no pudo tomarlos, al tocar la piedras transparentes recibió una especie de descarga eléctrica que lastimó ligeramente sus manos.

Pero... por qué... -susurró Naraku.- ¿Cómo es posible? Esta niña tiene muy puros sentimientos. Contesta ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ya algo exasperado a la youkai, quién miró al suelo y luego contestó.

No lo sé, no sé nada, sabes que no sé nada.

¡Mladición! Pero...-en eso estaban cuando el demonio se percató de que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se acercaban.

Naraku dejó en una esquina a los prisioneros y los acorraló con sus mounstros.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_(N/A2: ahí cuando llegan es cuando los mounstros envuelven a los rehenes, la marioneta desaparece y Sessho, sin querer, saca a Aome y se va por los demás que se los llevaron los insectos )_

Ya veo, con que Naraku no pudo utilizar esos misteriosos cristales, tuvimos suerte.

Sí, pero... me pregunto ¿Qué serán esos cristales?

Eso ni importa, lo que importa es que acabemos con ese imbécil y rescatemos a Shippo.

Todos quedaron soprendidos por el comentario de Inuyasha, ya que él nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, y menos por Shippo.

Luego de unas pocas horas el veneno se había ido por completo, Inuyasha y los demás se dieron cuenta de ésto y salieron del palacio donde se resguardaban para ir a buscar a Shippo. Caminaron un rato hastq que llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que Sesshomaru ya estaba ahí. Se encontraba de pie mirando al cuerpo tendido en la misma posición que antes, sólo que esta vez lucía peor y el campo de energía yano se encontraba. Cuándo había desaparecido, nadie lo sabía, ni el mismo Sesshomaru.

Inu... yasha -susurró Aome suplicando al híbrido que descubriera a Shippo y a Lin. Iuyasha dudó por un momento al ver así a su hermano, pensó que quizás no debería hacerlo.

Se aceró lentamente y se puso en cuclillas para mover el inerte cuerpo, esperó un momento como pidiendo la aprobación del hermano, pero él no reaccionó. Entonces posó su mano sobre una de las alas de la youkai, Sesshomaru se quedó sin respiración, una descarga de adrenalina le impidió hacer cualquier cosa, sólo miraba como su hermano hacía lentamente lo que él no se atrevió.

El hanyou movió las alas de la youkai para en su interior descubrir a dos niños aparentemente dormidos, lucían apacibles, como si nada malo sucediera, algunos rayos de Sol los alcanzaron, pero no hubo respuesta.

Todos permanecían inmóviles, sin emitir sonido alguno hasta que Aome rompió el pesado silencio.

Shippo... Shippo, despierta por favor... -habló con voz muy baja. casi imperceptible, por fortuna, quién debía escucharlas lo hizo, el xorrito abrió los ojos lentamente cegado por la luz. -¡Shippo! ¡Estás bien! -mientras hablaba, el niño corrió a sus brazos. todos miraban aliviados y con una gran alegría se apresuraron a llegar con él. todos menos alguien.

El prínciper de las tierras del oeste se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la niña humana que no reaccionaba, palabras y expresiones de alegría se escuchaba, pero él no sa bana cuenta, sólo miraba. Al darse cuenta de esto los demás guardaron silencio y de nuevo se creó una pesada atmósfera, ahora todos miraban el cuerpo inconciente de la niña.

Algunos segundos pasaron y Lin despertó, en cunto abrió los ojos vio a su Señor y corrió para abrazorlo de una pierna y esconder su rostro entre la túnica blance de éste. Los otros sonrieron aliviados, pero esa felicidad duró poco, de inmediato centraron su atención en la youkai sin vida, sus rosros se nublaron al ver el sacrificio que ella hizo.

Aome, ella... ella nos salvó, pero... pero... -el zorrito no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Sesshomaru tomó entre sus brazos a la inerte criatura y enpezó a caminar con Lin a sus espaldas corriendo para no alejarse de su amo.

Sessho...maru, seguramente va a salvar su vida, Shippo, no te preocupes él la va a revivir estoy segura. -Shippo asintió con la cabeza- Buen, debemos irnos, esos cristales no son un peligro, nadie puede utilizarlos.

Dicho ésto el grupo reanudó su camino.

Sesshomaru caminó así un rato, hasta que llegó a un sitio en el bosque, este lugar era algo diferente a los demás, se sentía paz y tranquilidad, los árboles eran altos y frondosos; sólo dejaban entrever delicados rayos de luz entre su follaje, la hierba estaba verde y fresca. Él la dejó en el suelo, puso su mano en Colmillo Sagrado...

¡Amo Bonito! ¡Amo Bonito! ¿Qué pasó Amo Bonito?- llégó el sirviente con el dragón de dos cabezas a cuestas.

Jaken -dijo Sesshomaru bastante exasperado por la interrupción- Llévate a Lin, Ah, Uhn (N/A: o como se escriba su nombre :p) cuídala... a... y jaken, si algo vuelve a suceder te aniquilaré.

El pequeño youkai quedó pasmado del miedo, pero la niña supo que era importante dejar a su Señor solo así que corrió hasta el sirviente y lo jaló del brazo.

Vamos Señor Jaken, Lin tiene hambre -y así partieron dejando solos a los dos.

Sesshomaru puso su mano de nuevo en Colmillo Sagrado esperando sentirla palpitar, como era siempre que la utilizaba, pero no hubo reacción alguna. La desenvainó bastante extrañado y sintiendo una gran punzada en el pecho, la espada seguía inerte. Puso su mirada en su youkai, intentó ver a los enviados del más allá, pero no hubo nada, su mirada se quebró, frunció el seño e intentó de nuevo ver algo, todo fue inútil. volteó hacia la espada esperando, deseando alguna señal de que las cosas fueran a salir bien, pero Colmillo estaba inmóvil, como si no sintiera los deseos de su amo.

Sesshomaru clavó con furia la espada en el suelo y se arrodilló en silencio, pero el brusco movimiento auyentó a todas las aves del lugar produciendo un estrepitoso sonido. Agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos, el dolor era intenso e indescriptible, nada que hubiese conocido antes.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello! Primero quiero decir GRACIAS a Elen-Ses, muchasgracias por tus revews! Me das mucho ánimo.

Y gracias también a quienes sé que lo leen aunque no hayan dejado revew o todavía no lo hagan.

Una nota, bueno, ok, dos. La primera, tenía pensado que esta capítulo fuera el último, pero decidí hacelo en dos etapas porque acabo de escribir ésto ytengo muchas ganas de subirlo, así que todavía falta uno. y sa otra nota, espero que no tenga muchos errores de dedo.

Byes!


	5. El Fin

Dirigió su mirada a su youkai, no sabía qué hacer, desenterró la espada y se puso de pie sin quitar los ojos de su cuerpo tendido sin vida, se acercó hasta detenerse a sus pies.Se arrodilló encima de ella, miró sus ojos cerrados y con mucho rencor en el corazón clavó con furia su colmillo en el pecho de la criatura, al hacerlo sin darse cuenta rompió en pequeños trozos los cristales que lla llevaba.

Acto seguido se agachó y posoó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, fríos e inertes claramente carentes de vida... y así permaneció por unos segundos, despidiéndose de ella, de su alma y de todo lo que ahora era.

Así estaba, evitando que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus dorados ojos cuando los fríos labios que seguían aprisionados con los suyos se volvieron cálidos y respondieron tiernamente al contacto. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco para comprobar que su mente no le jugara una cruel broma.

Entonces la vio, con los ojos cerrados, retiró a colmillo de su pecho con suavidad... pero nada sucedió... hasta que inesperadamente sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente a causa de la luz que la cegaba.

¿Por qué te detienes? -preguntó con voz débil. -él sólo la miró- ¿Qué paso? -preguntó la youkai al ver en su cabeza amontonadas imágenes de Naraku, niños y veneno.

Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo miró su espada que palpitó una vez, luego la enterró con amabilidad en el suelo y sin poder contenerse más abrazó a la yukai con fuerza y desesperación, unos segundos después se separó un poco de ella para besarla profundamente, probando sus labios y exigiendo una respuesta que inmediatamente recibió.

Ella no entendíó que pasaba pero al verse así, con él, estaba segura, se sentía protegida en sus brazos.

Lentamente Sesshomaru se despegó de los labios de su amada para bajar con suabes y lentos besos hasta su cuello, recorriendo y explorando cada sentímetro de él saboreándolo y grabando su olor en lo más profundo de su mente para no olvidarlo jamás.

Ella dejaba ecapar suaves suspiros no sólo por las caricias en su cuello, sino también por sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca, tocándose y acariciándose mutuamente. Seshomaru subió con los mismos suaves besos pero esta vez por otro camino que lo codujo hasta al oído de su youkai, lo besó con ternura para luego darle pequeñas mordidas, pasó al otro oído deteniéndose momentáneamente en la boca para recibir los suspiros que provocaba; lamió su oído, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

Así continuó apoderándose con suavidad de todo el cuerpo de su youkai, besándolo por encima de sus ropas, recorríéndolo y arrancando ahora pequeños gemidos que se perdían en el silencio del bosque. Las caricias y los besos se hicieron más intensos hasta que ninguno de los dos resistía más.

La mano de Sesshomaru se posó suavemente sobre las maltratadas ropas de ella, retirándolas con ternura. La youkai se estremecía con cada caricia que le era proporcionada, pequeños gemidos continuaban escapándose de su garganta. Cuando se encontraba totalmente despojada de las telas que cubrían su cuerpo, se dirigió hasta los labios del youkai para besarlos primero con ternura y luego con mucha desesperación. Puso sus manos en la armadura de él, quitándola rápidamente para poder escabullir sus dedos con delicadeza debajo de su túnica blanca y despojarlo de ella.

Así continuaron lenta pero a la vez desesperadamente, amándose, besándose. Sintieron que aquellos momentos eran eternos, se besabar, recorrían sus cuerpos despertando mutus y desconocidas sensaciones... vivieron ese momento que el destino había planeado, que era el resultado de un encuentro y de una serie de acciones no planeadas.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos, sólo ellos en el mundo, se miraron y se besaron en los labios, volvieron a ponerse las ropas y se abrazaron sin ánimos de separarse, juntaron otra vez sus labios y al separarse quedaron a muy poca distancia.

Lo recordé, tú me salvaste la vida... me la devolviste.

No...

Claro que sí, tú y tu espada, me libraste de la maldición de los cristales -él la miró desconcertado- eran una maldición, tenían algunos poderes pero... limitaban mi espíritu. -En ese instante algunas flores empezaron a flotar a su alrededor, ambos miraron en pequeño espectáculo- No soy como tú, no tengo fuerza, sólo algo de magia y esos cristales limitan cualquier tipo de magia.

Con eso el youkai lo entendió, su Comillo Sagrado utilizaba una especie de magia, por eso le fue imposible ver a los enviados del otro mundo hasta que destruyó las extrañas joyas.

En ese momento un breve silencio se produjo, sólo disfrutaban de su mutua presencia...

Es Rie... -Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos cuestionando el significado de sus palabras.- Mi nombre, nunca te lo dije es Rie -le susurró una vez más para volver a aprisionar sus suaves labios.

FiN...

Qué tal! pues he aquí el final, ojalá que el lemon esté bien (tenía otro, lo mejoré y subí éste, es que estaba algo simple) y el nombre ella también (pospuse eso todo el fic).

Sé que quedó corito, pero como dije este es más bien el final el caítulo anterior

Gracias por leerlo y por los revews, en especial a Elen-Ses, gracias por tus comentarios y por leer todo el fic, espero poder escribir pronto otro de Sessho... la idea ya se está cocinando. :p

Arriba Sessho!


End file.
